A Moment to Change it All
by missGrump
Summary: The night Brian and Justin met went wrong with just a moment, but it was the most important since they have no longer met each other. Then another twist of confusion is added and they must find each other. What will happen along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A Moment to Change it All**

* * *

><p><em>Warning: It is very hard for me to manage getting internet access right now, and while I plan on finishing this, I can't know how long that will take since I do not know when I will have a chance to have internet access again will be. I am sorry in advance and will update as soon as possible. If you decide to keep reading still, thank you and please let me know what you think if you don't mind and have the time. Sorry for spelling, grammar and anything else that does not make sense. I have no beta and I've made mistakes. Please feel free to let me know or to ask questions that you might have. <em>

_Sorry this part is so short!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own QAF or the characters. I write simply for fun._

_Summary: The night Brian and Justin met went wrong with just a moment, but it was the most important since they have no longer met each other. Then another twist of confsion is added and they must find each other. What will happen along the way?_

* * *

><p><em>Prolouge: That Moment<em>

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Justin Taylor was tired of seeing everyone else falling in love but not in a relationship himself. He knew that it wouldn't happen overnight but he needed his chance too. There was a problem though, he was gay and it would be harder to find someone. So he convinced his friend Daphne to cover for him while he would have a night out on Liberty Ave trying to see what it was like and maybe have a nice time, possibly even meet someone. He would admit he was partially scared of what he might see.<p>

The first guy he spoke to so that he could figure out where to go was really creepy and he stepped away and continued. This wasn't as great as he had thought and as he took a drag from his cigeratte and leaned back against a street light, thinking of what he should do next since it wasn't really what he'd expcted. He saw a group of three guys next to some club like place called Babylon. One looked kinda old and just average, another wearing something about comics if Justin could see right so he looked okay but childish, and another in bright pink and orange that was taller, looking really...bright.

Justin sighed, he didn't know what he was really doing. Justin took one last look around and then turned around, not noticing the brunete leaving the club to join the other group of friends he'd saw earlier. He made up a reason for coming back home, saying Daphne had dropped him off, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Twenty-nine year old Brian Kinney was tired of the party scene but not ready to give it up either. He knew he wouldn't be able to find somone and settle down, he couldn't, or actually wouldn't.<p>

So after yet again getting Michael to come out on a work night, which meant Ted and Emmett too. After annoncing his boredom, he dropped them off, went home only to be greeted with Melanie calling and annoncing the baby was on the way and to get there as fast as possible before Lindsay had the kid.

With a call to Michael, they were on the way and before long had made it to the hospital and Brian met his son for the first time. Melaine wanted Abraham and Lindsay wanted Gus. Brian was the deal breaker, and he liked Gus better. He didn't know why it should matter, just that between those two choices, it was better.

Then after a quick chat from off the roof, Brian was going back home. Drunker, higher and alone, quickly getting into bed.


	2. Readers, My Apoligies

To any readers,

I am sorry but for the time being, I will not continue working on this.

When started, I had everything planned out, granted not yet written out. At the time internet acess was hard to get but not too much of a problem to update. I know I only started this, however, not long after posting, there was a family emergency. My dad was in the hospital and I had to cancel everything, including college classes. My dad passed away and at the moment I cannot contnue writing right now.

I am sorry for anyone that was interested and hope one day to continue, and finish this as well, thank you for the kind reviews or adding for alerts.

I hope to continue this at some point for anyone that was interested.

Thank you,

MissGrump


End file.
